Newcomer
by Sapphire108
Summary: Selina Kyle, longtime friend of Bruce Wayne, leaves Gotham because she can't handle the memories or pain. She comes back to Gotham with a new purpose and plan. But what happens when she see Bruce again? And what about the mysterious Batman? Will she have to redo her whole thinking? Read to find out. Trust me it is better than it seems. First Fanfic.


**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating but i had had a hectic couple of months. Anyway as you can tell i rewrote this chapter. I am going to do that a lot. This is my first fanfic ever and i am super excited. I am open to any reviews and critical advice. I might be very slow at updating so bear with me. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: If i owned these characters i wouldn't be writing this. :P**

* * *

**Newcomer**

Gotham was her home; she would always come back to it. So that's why Selina Kyle stood outside of her two-bedroom apartment. The taxi that drove her there sped off, leaving her alone in the dark gloomy night. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, she mused as she stared down the familiar door.

With a sigh, she finally entered her old home. It was exactly how she left it, kitchen nice and clean; living room looking like a tornado hit it. She smiled at that as she looked at the cushions of her couch on the floor, blankets everywhere. She was silent and observant before marching to her master bedroom, suitcase in tow. Her feet so accustomed with the path she didn't have to think to know where it is. She stopped in the hallway, in front of the door, already regretting the idea of going inside. She prepared her mind for the memories that would come when she opened this door. So much for never returning, so much for forgetting. She put up a mental barrier in her head and an emotional one in her heart. She doesn't need any more heartbreak. She opened the door fully, her eyes taking in the battlefield of clothes and the mess of the bed. She sighed as the memories of the past swelled up in her head but concentrated only on one.

_"Selina please, why do you have to go?" he pleads._

_"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live in fear anymore. You have to understand why I can't stay here." Selina says throwing some clothes into a suitcase. She turns to him, and her heart breaks at the emotions playing on his face. She hugs him and says, "I love you Bruce, I do. But I can't continue living like this." She gives him a kiss on the cheek before she zips up the last case and puts it on the floor. _

_She trudges outside, carrying a suitcase in each hand, Bruce following her. He watches as she throws her stuff into the trunk of a cab. She looks at him, pain in her eyes. "This isn't goodbye Bruce. We'll see each other again." She gives him one last smile before she enters the car. She blows him a kiss as they drive away, leaving Bruce to stare after her. He raises his hand and grasp the air as if to catch the kiss, "I love you too Selina."_

Selina shook her head, no, no time for that. She put the memories away, they'll come out, eventually.

First she cleaned, starting with her burning anything that reminded her of the past, which was almost everything. She put new sheets on the bed and reorganized everything. When she was satisfied she did the living room and kitchen. She was finished at the crack of dawn and slept for a long while.

* * *

Maybe she can get used to this. The fresh air wrapped around her as if a blanket. She wouldn't admit it but she missed Gotham, the cold air, the smell of trouble, and the will to survive. It excited her and she always loved a thrill. At the moment she was in her old favorite coffee shop. She loved it not because of the drinks or food, but because of the welcoming friendly environment. Also because her mom used to bring her here.

The sound of a bell snapped her out of her daze and she turned to see a boy, not older than 18 putting newspapers down on the cafe counter before walking away with another batch in hand. Curious, Selina walked to the counter of the shop and waited as other customers took a copy of The Gotham Gazelle before going back to their table. She bit her lip as the newspapers kept decreasing.

_Finally _she thought as she grabbed one before sitting down in a nearby chair. She pursued her lips when she read the title of the cover article, **Playboy Billionaire Out With Model, Found New Beau? **_Oh Bruce _she thought, before quickly flipping the page. She wasn't ready for that, also wasn't there more important things to report on other than a billionaire's love life? Another headline caught her eye, **Batman Takes Down Another Drug Deal.** _Batman?_, she mused, a smile crawling on her face. _There's a mystery for ya, _she thought, scanning the article before moving on. She flipped through the rest of the newspaper, nothing interesting enough to read.

She's heard of the Batman, who hasn't? Almost everyone is talking about it, a masked vigilante dressed as a bat kicking criminal's asses? Hell yeah. She stood up, throwing the newspaper on the table, she had errands to run.

* * *

Selina dropped the groceries on the table, her arms in relief after being released of the heaviness of the bags of items. she sighed before putting them away. After, she grabbed her purse pulling out a worn down notebook. She opened and switched to a page that had her to do list.

She crossed out a few items before her eyes landed on the last item on the list. She licked her lips, and looked at the time. 9:30. Maybe she can cross that item off her list right now. She ran to her room and unpacked the clothing she has been waiting to use. She smiled in anticipation, maybe it's time to make her grand debut.


End file.
